Talk:LeBlanc/@comment-31154190-20170126155042/@comment-31203455-20170207092518
Yeh, it is a real shame how much of a "leap-of-faith-in-the-dark" Blind pick has become. Are you on EUNE? They are the only server I know of that is forced to play only blind pick while I assume everyone else has the option to play Draft Pick, which isn't as "fr srs plyrs" as you might think. Choose your primary and secondary choices. Queue. Hope you don't get your secondary if you can only play one role (which is a Shame Bell for you, potato!). Hope you get a roll you can enjoy if Autofill comes knocking on your door (all roles are enjoyable, even support). Ban Leblanc (or whoever else is a pain in your side at the moment) if not one of the last 3 people, ask them to ban her nicely. Pick a champion depending on your level of "safety". This is based off how safe you feel (if one champion is all you fear and that champ is banned, then pick who you want) and how late (easier chance to counter pick) or early (easier chance to be counter picked) your lock in is. Now, I threatened getting the Shame Bell if you couldn't play more than one role, and I am serious; I will respond to all your future posts with that scene from Game of Thrones. You should be able to play all lanes to a certain degree which would allow you to enjoy them. What is better is that, if you do get a decent inkling with other lanes, you could always take your favourite champions elsewhere! If you know the lane well enough, and know how to stay alive. Playing a different lane even without your favourite champion can be a nice change assassin-spamming mid. Another option is to try less skill shot reliant champions in mid; Assassins have gotten to a stage of being threatening nearly from the get go (being able to nuke effectively with easy application) while Orianna and Taliyah are definitely not as guaranteed to hit targets. The following aren't all 100% hitting targets either, and crowd control may not save you if a melee assassin is rooted right on top of you, but: Malzahar can DoT effectively and has a decent amount of retaliation if targets attempt to dive in for a bit of poke. Lux is annoying and though her skills are all skill shots, they hurt and can easily bugger opponents that don't move in time. Heimerdinger works on non ranged targets. Azir when done well can create games where you never get engaged upon if you don't want it Anivia, while fragile and immobile, has crowd control and burst. Ryze has been mentioned Syndra is FotM for a reason Vladimir can be rather safe and an odd tanky mage if done right. In the end, it is a hard choice. Riot hasn't been smart with assassins. Its all just a bum-rush to getting them making "cool and epic plays" from the get go, rather than any ramp up. Assassins don't have any marked weak times early, because everyone is weak early, and they can start snowballing off one kill. Many assassins can generate a weakened foe situation easily, rather than ganking or intellectually fighting. Facing Leblanc in mid may just be a cross you will have to carry, but again, there is always hope!